


To Rebuild a Stolen Future

by Rainbow_smoke999



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, My first fallout fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, video game franchise, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_smoke999/pseuds/Rainbow_smoke999
Summary: 200 years after slumber, Nora wakes up to her husband getting murdered and her son being kidnaped. Now free from vault tecs' experiment, she's going to avenge her husband and get her baby boy back, but the world is not the same as she had last seen it. After the bombs dropped, humanity has changed for the worst. Nora must learn to adapt to her new world with the help of the new people she has met.





	1. Welcome to the Fucking Wasteland!

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read, so there are a few grammar mistakes.

**Chapter One : Welcome to the Fucking Wasteland!**

Everything seems so surreal.

Only a few minutes out of the vault, Nora feels like she’s in a comic book or a dystopian novel. She remembers reading those types of books as a teen. She never expected the words on the pages to turn into a reality. She walks down the path she had ran up for the safety of the vault. She still can feel her shins burning from running up the hill with Nate a few steps behind her carrying their son. Shaun didn’t cry, he didn’t know that was going on, how could he. Such a tiny, pure little thing to existing in the world, not knowing how awful it is to live in it. This same world took her Nate, a war veteran, a husband, and a new father. Nate had met Shaun two months prior. Shaun was born while Nate was in some base in Alaska. She will never forget the memory of Nate meeting Shaun for the first time, Nate was terrified to hold his baby boy. Nora couldn’t imagine the horrors Nate had gone through during Anchorage, but she encouraged him to hold Shaun, and he did. The image of Nate holding his son for the first time, months after his birth, he couldn’t stop crying.

Tears slipped through Nora’s eyes, and now he is gone. Forever.

The atmosphere was chilling, Nora woke up to strange people in hazmat suits and a bald man standing in front and opening Nate’s pod. Nora banged her fists hard against the frozen glass, she screamed, telling them to leave her husband and son alone. Shaun wailed as the woman tried to ripe him from Nates arms, Nate didn’t allow it. They played tug of war with Shaun, until the bald man pulled his pistol out and shot Nate in cold blood.

Nora screamed once again.

The woman took her son and shut Nate’s pod closed. The bald man turns to see her, his eyes are dark, showing no remorse for what he had done. Nora banged her fists against the frozen glass, screaming. The man was bald, a deep scar over his left eye, full leather armor.

The overhead system began to do a countdown again, everything started to turn white, the bald man smirked back her.

The tears poured down her face, her throat burned from holding back her cry. That fucking took her husbands life, and kidnaped her baby son.

She let it all out.

The world is a fucked up place.

Nora forced herself to walk home, or what was left of it. She got on the main road, and to her surprise a majority of the homes were still standing.Her steps got shorter and shorter as she got close to her home. She came to a halt when she sees a familiar mister handy buzzing about.

“Codsworth?” She barely whispers.

* * *

Nora snaggs on of Nates old assault bags and fills it with first aid, food, water, and ammo. After catching up with Codsworth, he informed her to go to Concord to seek for help, but he warns her that people aren't what they used to be, the are much more violent. Nora, with no other option decides to go, she prays that she makes it back alive or in one piece.

God knows how much Nora wishes that cars still work. Nora knew she was close to the red rocket gas station. The walk wasn't too far, but her body is out of shape. ‘_How did Nate do it?_’ As she got closer to the station, a german shepherd came running up to her. To her surprise the dog was very friendly, she scratched the dog all over. Nora, chuckled until she heard the cry of a feral animal.

“What the fuck is that!?” Nora cried, a massive pink mole rat popped out of the ground, ready to attack. Lucky for Nora the dog, grabbed the monster from its neck and shook it violently. Nora, pulled her pistol out, charging the bolt, and shot the thing in the head, killing it instantly. One after another, Nora and her man's best friend killed six of them together. The dog killing the majority of them. Nora immediately sat down to rest.

Her her heart was racing, she thought it was about to burst out of her chest. She closes her eyes, taking in deep breaths to slow her heart rate down. Opening her eyes, she rummages through her bag for water. Her tears the cap off and begins to chug the water until she stops to the sound of the dog whimpering . “That’s right, you deserve some too. You saved me after all.” Nora smiles, as she cupps her hand to hold water for the dog to enjoy.

* * *

The sound of gunshots echo the streets of Concord, Nora pulls her pistol closer to her. Lucky for her she knows her way through the streets and manages to avoid the exchange. She hears a man cry for help, she turns out of the ally to see a dark skinned man standing on the balcony of the museum of freedom. The man begs for her help, with no other choice she decides to help them. Nora, enters the museum. The dog walks ahead of her guiding her through the ruins, and like before the dog does most of the killings, this time people.

Nora can’t help but to cry. How can anyone take the life of another. She knew she had to kill in order to survive, there's no more government, no law, humanity has fallen back to their savage nature. Shot after shot, body after body, Nora and her companion finally made it to the room where the dark skinned man was protecting a group of refugees. The man introduced himself as Preston Garvey, a member of the minuteman. In confusion, Nora commented being part of the future and past, making the Preston explain further. The people in the room were refugees from a settlement in Quincy, and there was a massacre.

Nora’s heart dropped, the world has become truly fucked up. Nora agreed to help them, she felt bad for these people, they want safety. One of the members with a pompadour hair and jean overalls, suggests taking the power armor and mini-gun from the vertibird. Nora, being the caring person she is volunteered for this outrages mission. In her mind, if she helped these people then they will gain trust and help her find her son later on. She has no left in this world that she can trust, and she has to start all over to find these people to trust. Nora did as she was told, she hacked into a terminal to get the power core, and she steadily made her way to the roof. She opened the door to find the power armor, standing stall and mighty. She cant help, but to smile. ‘_Nate_’ she thought, as she shoved the power core in and began to turn the rusted lock with all her strength. Bullets range past her, she managed to unlock the suit and got until. She marched up to the vertibird, ripping the mini-gun out of its mount and opened fire. The raiders retreated back, Nora jumped off of the roof, gunning them down. Tearing holes into them as if they were made of paper. As she made her way down the street, she heard a loud banging sound, as if something was trying to escape.

“Preston! What’s that sound and where is it coming from!” It was too late, a metal sheet that was covering a hole in the street flew off and a massive horned lizard with long claw climbed out. Nora felt herself peeing. “Preston, what the FUCK is that?!”

“Nora, run! It’s a deathclaw! Get inside now, I got you covered!” Preston panicked as he charges his laser musket up, firing upon the beast.

Nora fires her rounds as she ran back to the museum. The armor begins to beep ‘Low power’ Nora, without thinking hops out of the suit and bolts to the museum. The deathclaws sends a wave of wind, knocks her down. Nora gets up, to see the monster charging towards her, she quickly grabs the minigun and fires away. The deathclaw stops in place, roaring in pain. Soon after the mini-gun click blank, “Fuck me!” Nora cries, as the beast slowly drags its claws up to strike her, tears run down her face. ‘I_’m so sorry Nate. I couldn’t get Shaun back. I’m so sorry, you should have lived_’ shutting her eyes and accepting her fate, she hears a loud gunshot and the beast crying in pain. Shot after shot, the beast succumbs to its injuries and crashes onto the floor. “

Take that you motherfucking deathclaw!”

Nora opens her eyes to find a teenage boy, flicking off the dead beast. The boy laughs, and searches the corps scattered around for goodies. Nora wipes her tears off, she has escaped death once more.

The boy turned towards her, with a goofy smile “Hey, vaultie! Welcome to the fucking wasteland!”


	2. A New Home, Sanctuary Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora makes new friends and travels back to sanctuary with them to create a new settlement.

**Chapter 2: A New Home, Sanctuary Hills**

Nora stares at the boy, baffled by his words. The boy walks to her while extending his hand out, she grabs hand, while he immediately pulled her up. “Thank you for saving me, but you didn’t have risked your life” 

The boy chuckles, pulling out a box of cigarettes “Hey, I’m used to it, vaultie. This is what wasteland life is, if you don’t like it then go back to your vault.” he gently places a cigarette between his lips, while searching for a lighter. “Not be to be an asshole or anything, life is tough out here, ya know.” he lights his cigarette, taking a small puff and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of Nora.

Nora studies the boy, he wasn’t too tall for his age, he was the same height as herself. He has a sturdy frame, but she could tell that he was underweight. She looks up to see his face, it was slender, quite feminine. He has freckles dusting across his cheeks and nose bridge. His eyes, Nora’s eyes became watery, his eyes look the exact same as Nate’s, a dark blue, she studied him again. Nora recalls a photo of Nate when he was in his teens, he look exactly like the boy. The only difference was the hair color, Nates was dirty blond, but the boys hair is light almost platinum blond, from what Nora can tell, he dyed his hair. “Nate” she murmurs, fighting back the tears once more.

“What? Is something the matter?” the boy puts his cigarette out. Nora shakes her head. “Well, we should head back to the museum, you pals must be waiting for you, I’ll take you back” Nora nods in agreement. 

The walk back was silent, Nora tries her best to not look the corpses on the ground. Their bodies torn in pieces, blood, guts everywhere. The smell was horrendous, Nora felt the acids of her stomach in the back of her throat. She looks away, and switches to watching the blond boy pocket the ammo, stimpack, and weapons parts he had gathered from the corps. He walks up the steps of the museum and opens the door for her. 

Nora hears an argument between Preston and an elderly woman, Preston stops and greets them “That was a pretty amazing display, I’m just glad that your on our side”. Nora smiles, she asks if the group was alright. Preston nods and explains their situation. According to Mama Murphy, the elderly woman he was arguing with, had a vision to go to Sanctuary hills. Once again, Preston asks for her help and invites the boy to come as well. 

Nora heart dropped, but she tried her best to not bring attention to herself. Sanctuary was her home, she had to get connections to move to the suburbs. Deep down she knew everyone who lived there with her were gone, there was no point of letting the place degrade into nothing. “I used to live there, it’ll be nice to have people around” she gives a sad smile. Mama Murphy looks at her, telling her to stay strong, because it was her destiny, and she even tells her that her son was alive. Shaun is alive. Nora kneels down asking how she knew, tears ran down her puffy eyes. Mama Murphy tells her of her sight, she tells Nora to go to Diamond City, the great green jewel of the commonwealth. Nora begs for more information, but elderly woman, shows signs of being tired, she tells her to come later and bring chems to her. 

Preston buds in telling her to stop abusing chems, Nora got up and wipes her tears off with her sleeves. 

“Aww, I wanted to get my fortune told too.” the boy sarcastically says while chuckling. 

Nora, draws her attention back to him “Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Nora” she extends her hand. The boy stood up straight and extended his hand meeting hers “I’m Charlie! Nice to meet you Nora” he grins. 

Nora can’t help but to chuckle. 

Preston gathers everyone, and begins to explain and prepare for the movement. The plan was to have Nora and Charlie in the front, mama Murphy and the long couple in the middle, and Preston and Sturges in the rear. Before they moved out Nora used a stimpack to heal the minor scratches she had gotten from the battle. She looks over at Charlie, the boy looks anxious and pale. She noticed he kept gazing at the Long couple. When she asked him what was the matter, he shook his head saying nothing was wrong, she then asked if he knew the Long couple, he answered no too quickly. Nora was suspicious but she didn’t press on the matter any more. Charlie handed her his 10mm pistol and full magazines, She refused but he explained the pistol was modified to be more comfortable, accurate, and powerful. She accepted and the pair soon walked out of the building to lead the way. When they opened the door they were greeted by a redhead young woman, She looked a bit older than Charlie, but he has a serious demeanor compared to the young blond. 

“Mary!” Charlie yelled, his voice sounding more high pitched. He begins to walk to the teen and hugs her tightly “I missed ya girl” He pecks a kiss on her check. Mary pushs him off and dusts herself off “Fuck off Charlie, I’ve been waiting for you since noon.” 

Charlie laughs, and begins to walk back to Nora “Well, me being the good Samaritan who always fights for the good of the people, decided to help this vault dweller from a deathclaw” he places his arm Nora’s shoulders “And to escort the survivors of Quincy to their new settlement up north from here, Sanctuary Hills.”

Mary stood in shock, Nora could see her jaw clenching. “Why?” 

“We’ll finally have a place to call home, well at least for a while.” He smiles back. 

Mary shakes her head angrily “Fine, I won’t argue with you, but if this plan doesn't work Charlotte, and everything goes to hell again! It’s all on you!” Mary walks up to Charlie and pulls her aside “I don’t want to repeat the past” she whispers. 

“I won’t let that happened” Charlie replies. “We should start moving, we want to get there before the sun starts to set.” Nora nods in agreement. 

As the trio walks out of Concord, Nora tired of her negative thoughts, she calls Charlie out “So, your Name is Charlotte.” She smiles. 

“Um, yeah. Charlie is my nickname. I don’t like the name Charlotte, it sounds fucking girly” 

‘_ Yeah, well I thought you were a boy, you look like one and you have Charlie as you name. I’m glad that I know your real name’ _Nora chuckles “You remind me of my younger self, I was a tomboy growing up, my parents never allowed me to play baseball with my older brother and they always made me wear those long tea skirts.” Her mind began to wonder again, mankind is no longer the same. No more stupid society rules like gender roles or any of that matter, its all about survival. So, much freedom, yet a lot of chaos. 

* * *

  
  


The trio arrived at Sanctuary Hills, Mary lead the group to clear the buildings and the area in general. Nora agreed, she told them about codsworth, afraid they would shoot him on the spot. 

It was evening, the group finished their sweep. Charlie and Mary have come back from searching for food, they brought some radstag meat along with some wild carrots, gourds, tatos, instamash, and a crate of nuka cola. Mary taught Nora how to make radstag in the makeshift cook station they have made. The food wasn’t too bad, it was bland and made her sick, but Nora couldn’t complain. This was the food she had to get used to eating. Charlie began to make sleeping arrangement, when the rest of the survivors arrived. Nora, feed the tired group, once served. Preston and Sturges concocted a plan to make Sanctuary a live-able settlement. 

The next, Sanctuary was buzzing, the survivors along with the teen girls chose a home to live in. Nora decided to still live in her home, but she had to clean it up with the help of codsworth. Mary and Charlie decided to live next door in the yellow house. She could tell the girls were excited to have a place to finally call home, quickly cleaned the house and organized. She was quite surprised to see how well decorated the house was when they finished, especially since the furniture and decor was worn down after 200 years. 

* * *

A month has passed and the settlement was coming all together, Nora couldn’t believe it. Sanctuary was a functional settlement with the help of Sturge’s genius skills in engineering, he was able to create generators, a light system that lite the streets and homes, also a water purifier. They even built a radio beacon, with the beacon they were able to recruit more people into the settlement. Eventually the built another settlement in the red rocket gas station as a trading outpost. Preston has sent Mary, Charlie, and herself on missions to help local settlement to build trust for trading. 

Nora sat down in her stool as soon as she sat down, Codsworth brought her mutfruit juice. 

“Thank you, Codsworth” Nora drank the juice, it cooled her warm body. The trio had gotten back from a mission helping the Alberbathy farm, the poor family was raided by raiders, killing their eldest daughter and took the family heirloom as a trophy. Nora was happy to help, she understood what the Albernathy family was going through. The pain of losing a child was unbearable, tears ran down her cheek, she still needs to find Shaun. 

“Ms. Nora, Mr. Garvey is at the door” Codsworth said as he floated to her, Nora gestured for him in, she wiped her tears away. 

Preston came in taking his hat off, he set his laser musket against the kitchen island. Nora gestured him to take a seat, he pulled the stool out and sat next to her. Nora could tell he had something important to say, he was mumbling as if he was reciting what he had to say. He took a deep breath. “So, there’s something I need to ask you.” 

Nora sat up straight, she was scared what he would ask her. 

Preston began to fully explain the Quincy massacre and the minutemen history. Nora tried her best to understand every word spoken, she could only guess that he wanted her to join and help rebuild the minutemen. Nora would accept but she first had to find Shaun, maybe the minutemen will help her. She couldn’t survive in the wasteland alone, this was no longer her world, and she needs to learn how to adapt to it. “Preston, I want to help rebuild the minutemen.” She stutters. 

Preston looked at her in shock, but as relief. “I’m glad. I can’t rebuild the minutemen, but you can.” 

“What? What do you mean?” Nora became more concerned with Prestons statement.

Preston steers into Nora’s eyes. “Nora, I want you to be the minutemen's general” 

Nora blinks “Wait, What!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I'll try my best to upload chapters as soon as possible. Please leave a comment on this chapter, let me know what you think. I appreciate the constructive criticism. Also note that I do not have a beta reader, so there might be a few spelling and grammar errors. (shhh, don't tell the grammar nazis)


	3. General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora answers Prestons questions.

**Chapter 3: General **

Nora blinked.

Did Preston ask her to be general? No she must be going crazy, she did wake up from cryo a month ago, or maybe when she hit her head hard when she was clearing the Corvega assembly plant. She couldn't help, but to laugh. She looked up to Preston, his face serious. “You're not joking” he shook his head. “Why me? I don’t have any military experience. like I said before, I was a lawyer before the war.”

Preston takes a deep breath. “Nora, you have an education compared to any of us! I overheard you explaining to Charlie what a lawyer was and how laws, society, and politics worked before the war. No one these days knows what any of that is.”

Nora sighed “I know, but still. I know some of that stuff, but this is a military organization. My husband was in the army, so was my father and brother. I really don't know anything about the military”

“Well, I do”

“Preston?” Nora whispered.

“We need your knowledge to guide the Minutemen, I need you to be the face of the minutemen and I’ll help with the military aspect of the Minutemen. You’re not alone in this, we’re here for you no matter what. Together we can bring change to the commonwealth, for the better!”  
To bring change to the commonwealth. Is that even possible?

Nora still had to find Shaun, how could she do both.

It hit her.

If she became General, she would have more resources to find him. She will have more connections, more support and more area to cover. Her chest tightened with joy.

Nora got up from her stool, she walked to her wet bar, and poured herself a drink. “Do you want a drink, Preston?”

“If it’s for celebration, then yes.”

Nora hands Preston the drink.

Preston grabs the drink and raises it “For the New General of the Minutemen”

Nora lifts her drink “For the Minutemen” She sips her whiskey, wishing to have ice to cool her drink. Nora sets her glass down on the kitchen island. Her eyes become water, not knowing how Preston will react to what she is going to admit. Her voice trembles “Before, I start anything, I want to be upfront with you. I’m becoming General in order to find my son…”

“It's fine, General. That was your goal ever since you came out of the vault. As long as you work to improve the Minutemen, I don’t have an issue” Preston places his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll tell the others.” Preston slings his laser musket over his shoulder, then reaching for his hat. Placing his hat on his head he smiles and walks out of her home.

Nora stands in silence trying to understand what she had gotten herself into.

Is Preston really this desperate?

* * *

News spread quickly. Nora sat on her red armchair, trying her best to read one of Nate’s Army manuals and the infamous blue book. She learned a few things about the structure and how to control soldiers down the chain of command.

“Hey, Ms. General!!!!”

Nora looks up to see Charlie waving at her and Mary standing behind her shaking her head, remarking how childish Charlie was acting.

Nora gestures at the couch in front of her . “Come sit”

Both girls soas told and sit on the red couch.

Nora places her notepad on her lap and clicks her pen. “So, first off I need to know if you both want to be part of the Minutemen.” Nora looks up, both girls look unsure of how to answer. “You have helped quite a lot and I want to give both of you places within the minutemen.”

Charlie and Mary look at each other.

Nora bit her lip. She didn't really know much about Charlie or Mary. She wants to trust them both, but she has a feeling they are hiding important information from her. “Tell me your background.” Nora clenched her jaw, the words escaped her thoughts.

Mary and Charlie's face went pale.

‘Fuck!’ Charlie tried to swallow her anxiety but the lump was too big to gulp down. Nora’s presence pushes her back into her chair. She looks to Mary who has taken a cigarette out and struggles to light it.

Nora leans forward, she has gold plated lighter in hand. She rolls the spark wheel back, the small orange flame lit the cigarette.

Mary took a puff, she turned to Charlie who was looking for guidance. Mary nodded.  
Charlie sighed looking down at the floor. “We both grew up as orphans, we were eventually taken in by a man named John. He raised me with Mary and other children he had taken in.” Charlie leans forward, looking up at Nora. “ We grew up all over the commonwealth, we were always on the move, so we really didn’t have a place to call home. He was… hard on us, teaching us how to survive on our own. Lets just say he made training realistic as possible.” Charlie took a deep breath. Collecting her thoughts. “He eventually died. So all of us went our separate ways. Me and Mary went up north and came across you.”

The room was silent.

Nora sat back in her chair thinking things through. She wanted to trust Charlie and Mary, without them she couldn’t have survived the commonwealth alone. Their story was reasonable, hell she doesn’t expect them to have the same childhood herself. Without doubt she can say they must have gone through some traumatic events, she can only hope that she doesn’t open a wound.

‘Damn’ Nora thought.

Mary is 17 and Charlie is 15. Nora thought back on when she was a teen. Going to school, shopping with her friends, boys, and being annoyed with her parents. She never had to look over her shoulder every minute trying to catch what was going to kill her.

Nora sat up straight “Mary. Charlie. Will you join the minutemen and help for the good of the commonwealth?”

“Yes.” Charlie quickly answered

Mary and Nora looked at her with surprise.

“Alright, then I’ll give you the rank of Corporal. You have a position of leadership due to your experience, but you are young so I won’t be putting you on the front lines. You’ll mostly be working with me.”

Charlie nodded and grinned “Corporal Charlie, not bad.”

Nora chuckled, she turned her attention to Mary “And what about you? You can say no. I don’t want to force you to join or guilt trip you into joining it.”

Mary took her last puff and smothered her cigarette in the ashtray in front of her. “I’ll join the Minutemen. Me and Charlie stick with each other.”  
Nora nodded with acknowledgement. “Very well then. You are highly skilled at using a sniper, I’ll give you the rank of Sergeant, because I want you to train our new recruits.”

“Sergeant Mary. Wow. Why can she be a Sergeant!?” Charlie frowned.

“Because I’m not childish or annoying ” Mary quipped.

“Charlie, you are still a child, well, both of you are. To be honest, I didn’t want you to join, but you have proved yourself to be part of the Minutemen. Although Mary is 2 years older than you she will not be on the front lines, she’ll be training our recruits in the Castle.”

“The Castle? Isn’t that the fort near the General Atomic Factory?” Mary asked.

Nora nodded. “Yes, we have expanded territory and our numbers have grown, because of this  
\we need a headquarter to accomplish our goal.” Nora stood up from her chair. “I said that you wouldn't be part of the front lines, but many of our recruits don’t have the same experience or skill that you both have.”

Nora took a deep breath. She’s really pushing out things last minute. How did military people do it? “I know that this is a lot to take in but. I’ll tell you our mission. I know that this is short noticed, but the gears are in full motion and we cannot stop.”

“Tell us what to do and we’ll do it. We are under your command, General” Charlie smirked.

Nora smiled, feeling a bit more confident. She really likes Charlie and all her goofiness.

* * *

Preston gathered the stationed minutemen of Sanctuary Hills. Preston Briefs plans to reclaim the castle, but before they can execute that, they need support. The mission was to have a squad size element to travel to the mid way point, which is Diamond city. Along the way, their goal is to capture new settlements. Their first location is the Starlight Drive in, when they secure the area they will set up a radio beacon that will connect Sanctuary hills. Once contact has been made, another squad size element will take over the settlement and start to build it up and the first squad will move to their next location. Gray Gardens will be next followed by Oberland Station and Hangman’s Alley. Like Starlight Drive In, the steps after will be repeated. Finally will they be able to make it to Diamond City to gather more information for trade, settlement, and most importantly to Nora, finding Shaun. Preston finished and gave the attention to Nora.

Nora stook a step forward, and cleared her throat. “Good Afternoon, Minutemen!”

“Good Afternoon, General!” The minutemen answered back.

Nora began to pace down the line “Now, I want to take the time to give my expectation from all of you. We are soldiers of the Minutemen, we have a conduct to follow. I know that most of you have different reasons why you joined: Some for the money, some of the food and shelter, and some of you want to bring change to the commonwealth, but for whatever the reason maybe I know that you will place the mission first. I expect you all to be at the right place, right time, and know where your fellow soldiers are at all times. I know that many of you don’t have a general education, but disipine does not require any thought. Your leadership will give an order and you’ll have to execute that order no matter what. Is that clear?!”

“Yes, general!!!!”

“Addition to that no use of chems under any circumstances, or any substance abuse! I expect you all to act professional at all times even when no one is looking” Nora took a deep breath, her throat was beginning to feel sore. Her heart was pounding in the chest. The adrenaline was rushing through her body.

“Those in the first squad, you know who you are. We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. The rest of the squad should be packed and prepared for movement. Those staying here with Colonel Preston, continue your duties and be on high alert. That is all, you are all dismissed.” Nora walks back to her house, her chest feeling tight.

She’s the Minutemen General. She couldn’t help, but to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got time to finish this chapter. lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to stay safe out there.


	4. Brothers at Cambridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their mission, Nora decides to take a detour.

**Chapter 4: Brothers at Cambridge**

Charlie glances back at the Corvega assembly plant hearing the raiders firing their weapons. ‘ _ What a bunch of dumb fucks’  _ She rolls her eyes. It was already past noon, they left the Starlight drive-in early in the morning and now they’re close to their next location, Graygarden. Charlie heard rumors of the place being runned by those damn handyman robots _ .  _ She sighs. 

Charlie is second to rear of their movement. Mary is behind her and ahead is Mark, a handyman of sorts, Julie the mechanic and tech person, and the General leading on. 

She looks up at the sky, it's clear. Nothing of interest to see. ‘Ugh, so fucking  _ boring’  _ Charlie clears her throat “Hey, General!” 

“Yes, Charlie?” Nora answers back. 

Charlie grinnes “So, I was wondering if you could turn your pip boy’s radio to DCR? To boost the squad's morale up.” 

Nora turns to the others and they all nod in agreement. Nora begins to flip through to the radio, but quickly stops. “A new frequency popped up, it's a military frequency.”

“Military frequency? It could be Gunners.” Mary suggests. Charlie nods in agreement. 

“Who are these Gunners?” Nora asked. 

“They are a violent mercenary group.” Julie answers. “They are basically raiders with better equipment and leadership.” 

Nora wanted to listen to Mary’s advice, but her curiosity itched. “I’m curious to see what trap message they have to tell us.” Nora plays the message. It was a call for backup at the Cambridge police station. A place she knows all too well. 

“They don’t sound like Gunners, they sound too organized.” Mary pointed out.

“Let's go check it out, It’s been awhile since I've been to Cambridge police station” Nora turns and starts to walk forward. She can hear her squad trying to protest her decision. “It's an order” 

“Yes, General” They soon follow after her. 

As they cross bridges they hear the sound of gunfire and groans of feral ghouls. Nora leads the squad through a shortcut from the back of the police station. Arriving they find a man in a power armor suit being attacked all over by the feral ghouls. 

Charlie springs into action killing ghouls that trapped the man in place. Once freed, he thanks her. Their attention is drawn back to the ghoul, killing them left and right. Soon after, Mary runs to the guard post set above the entrance to the courtyard, swiftly she gets into position and shoots off the ghouls running towards them. Nora joins in helping Charlie on the ground, She orders Julie and Mack to protect the woman who appeared to be a medic helping a wounded man. 

When it seemed like there was no end to the swarm of ghouls, they eventually made it through an hour later. Nora takes deep breaths to slow her heart rate down. She still hasn’t gotten used to the high adrenaline rush from fighting. 

“What's your business here civilians?” the man in the power armor asked. 

Nora turned to him, still trying to catch her breath “W-we heard-d on the radio that you needed help”

The man frowned, not buying her answer. 

Nora sighed “ Look, I get that you can't trust anyone, but we did save your lives when we didn’t have to.” 

The man sighed “Look, the moment we have arrived in the commonwealth we have been under fire.” 

“First time?” Charlie remarks. 

Nora glares at her . 

The man ignores her comment “We could use an extra gun on our side.” 

“I wanna help, but I don’t like the secrecy.” Nora, 

“She’s right. You clearly aren't from the Commonwealth, so who are you?.” Mary added on. 

“Very, well. I’m Paladin Danse from the Brotherhood of Steel.” Danse points to the police station buildings entrance, introducing the Scribe named Haylen and Knight Rhys. He began to begin to explain their situation and their mission.

* * *

“Found the transmitter, General!” Mary yells out to the group. She takes the device from the synth she had killed and hands it to Nora. 

Nora thanks Mary, she hands the transmitter to Danse.

Nora’s part of the deal was over now, its Danse’s turn now. The deal was Nora along with Charlie and Mary were to help Dase get the transmitter needed for Danses party to contact their leader. The other half was when they completed the first part, Dase was to help Nora and her group with Graygarden. The group made its way to exit the Arcjet Systems, outside Danse gave utmost approval of Nora’s leadership. Nora couldn’t help but to smile, she could feel the pride building up in her chest.

Coming back to the police station the sun was already setting. Once inside the building, Danse gave the transmitter to Haylen meanwhile Nora sat down straightway. She was sore and tired from clearing out the building of synths. Leaning her head against the wall she could see Rhys glare of disapproval.  _ ‘What’s up with this guy?’ _ Nora thought to herself. She sighed. 

Paladin Danse allowed the minuteman to stay the night at the police station. Nora began to settle herself down, but soon got distracted. She walked into the office area of the station, the room was filled with desks scattered across the room. Nora placed her hand on the dusty desk across from the entrance. Her eyes began to feel watery and she felt her chest tighten. 

“General?” 

Nora wiped her eyes and turned to her caller.

It was Charlie, she was at the entrance, she slowly walked behind Nora. “I remember you saying that you've been here before.” She whispered. 

Nora nodded, she pulled the desk drawer open, from the desk drawer she pulled out a police award. She began to clean the dust off. “Aiden Mulligan II” She whispered. Her brother. Nora began to talk with no thought. Aiden was her older brother, a tall ginger like herself. He wasn’t her only brother, he was the oldest of four boys and all four of them followed their father's footsteps in becoming police officers. Nora chucked, remembering the times as a kid when she would play cops and robbers with her brothers. They were ruff with her, slamming her into the ground when they tackled her. She also wanted to be a cop, but her father said it was too hard of a job or man let alone a woman. Her only way to serve alongside her brothers was to become a lawyer. While she was going to the college down the road, she would walk down to the station to visit Aiden. She would always find him cleaning his desk which was always dirty with paperwork and the food he was eating. He was always a messy person, how did he solve cases? Nora chucked. 

Nora's chest tightened again, she was filled with sadness. She couldn't help but to cry. Ma, Pa, Aiden, Ryan, Dion, and Cillian were all dead and Nathan too. Nora fell to her knees, with her arms hugging her chest. Her teeth chatter and her body shivered. ‘ _ Stop crying, stop crying, stop crying.' She kept telling herself.  _

Charlie watched awkwardly, not knowing how to handle the situation. She kneeled down besides Nora and gently patted Nora’s shoulder, hoping this would soothe her. However, Nora continued to shiver, so Charlie tightly embraced to the point where Nora tired herself out. 

Nora gently got out of the girls arms, whipping her tears and collecting herself. “I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t put such a burden on you.”

“It's fine, really. You look better now that you're not holding shit back.” Charlie smirks 

Nora nodded, she was feeling better. Even after being out of the vault for a couple of months, the pain of losing her past life was still lingering. Nora took a deep breath. “I’m going to get some fresh air” she gets up onto her feets and walks away from the girl, Charlie quickly gets up, but follows from a distance, but is intersected by Mary. Nora walks up the flights of stairs to the rooftop. When she opens the door she finds Rhys sitting on the floor, he turns his head towards her. Nora tried to excuse herself but the man told her to stay. Nora slowly walked up and sat down next to him with a reasonable distance between them both.

“Only in it for the money, huh?” Ryhs takes a sip of his whiskey.

Nora rolls her eyes 'what's _ with this guy?’ _ . She clears her throat “No, I wanted to help. I heard a distress signal and I answered. Not everyone in the commonwealth wants to kill you.”

Ryhs chuckles, “Sure, that's what they all say. You think telling us this will make us trust you. Haylen and dance may have fallen for it, but not me.” he took another sip. “Hurt my teammates or fuck with our mission or else your daughter and her redhead friend will pay.”

‘ _ Daughter? Does he mean Charlie?’  _ Nora sighed, she got onto her feet and stretched her arms outwards. Anger was building up in her chest, she stood up straight. 

“I’m the general of the Commonwealth’s Minutemen, so watch your tone with me. Myself and the others with me have worked hard to rebuild the Minutemen, we have been burnt to the ground and have risen from the ashes, we have become stronger than ever. We will not tolerate your threats against our soldiers. We are not afraid to fight, to bring order to the commonwealth once again. I don’t know how the brotherhood of steels handles its relations with others, but I suggest that you do not threaten those who have helped you when you were on the brink of destruction.” Nora took a deep breath to calm herself, she had nothing more to say. “Good night, Rhys” She walks back into the police station leaving Ryhs to himself. 

* * *

  
  


“All clear!” Paladin danse calls out

Nora nods, she walks up to the switch box and flips the switch on. 

Julia works on the terminal connecting the power throughout the plant. “Alight, the power has been connected and the water would be pumping now, General.”

Nora smiles, She ordered the group to leave the building. Once they got out of the building, it was already noon. They walk back to the gray garden was easier compared to going to the water plant. They passed the corps of the super mutants they had killed earlier in the morning. Arriving at Graygarden, Nora could hear the sprinkler system working. Supervisor white hovered over her and the nanny agreed to join the minutemen and allowed Graygarden to provide the food to the local settlements. 

Nora walked up to Paladin Danse, she shook his hand. The agreement between the two was for recon team gladius to have access to the trade coming to Graygarden. She only hopes that the brotherhood, whenever they arrive, will take notice of their good gesture. The minutemen cannot afford another faction to fight against, especially one as powerful as the brotherhood. 

* * *

The next morning, they made their way to oberland station. The settlement simply wanted to be protected from a raider attack and without a second thought they joined their cause. Nora was glad that the word of the minutemen were back, the people of the commonwealth needed them. The replacement squad came and took over, they informed Nora that Sanctuary had a dozen new people joining their cause. Nora smilled, their growing numbers will be a benefit to their cause. They have one more settlement to clear out before they get to diamond city. The place was called hangman’s alley , The area was filled with raiders. According to the traveling merchant, the alley is near diamond city, off of the direct route. These raiders have attacked and made the merchants pay a toll to get to the city. The mayor of the city has done zero to nothing on this matter. Even in the shambled society of today, there are still crooked politicians. 

Waking to the entrance of the alley, Nora rolled her eyes at the hanging bodies on the fire escape. ‘ _ What a clever name, who would have thought.’  _

Charlie threw a fragment grenade over the wall, one of the raiders called it out, but was killed by the fragments. Mary shot the lock on the door, kicking it open, she shot two shots at the raider swinging her axe at Mary. The rest of the squad ran in, shooting the raiders coming at them with no regard to their life. 

The clearing of the alley was quick. Charlie, Mary, and Mark went inside the apartment buildings to double check if they were safe. Julie was quick to set up the radio beacon. Soon after, the beacon was up and contact was made with Sanctuary, Nora sat down on a broken stood by the trash fire. She was finally making progress in finding Shaun. Diamond city was up the road, she couldn’t believe Fenway park was turned into a city, but it made sense they did. 

Nora got up from the stood, she got into the makeshift shack above her. The bed was already laid out with the sleeping bag on top. Nora, laid on the bed, thanking Charlie who was already asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my first chapter of this fanfic. Like I mentioned in the tag, this is my first fallout fanfic. I actual wrote this when the game came out, but at the time I was in High School, so I wasn't comfortable posting this until now. Please feel free to comment on this chapter and any following chapters, I will deeply appreciate your constructive criticism. Also, follow me on tumblr, I try to post more things on there relating to my fanfics.  
➡️ http://rainbowsmoke999.tumblr.com/ ⬅️


End file.
